


This is my coup d'état

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Dominant Seunghyun, Fantastic Baby, G-Ri, GTOP, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Maybe slightly polyamorous, Multi, Nyongtory, Obedience, Pet Play, Polygamy, TODae - Freeform, Whipping, everyone is with everyone basically, more like big banged, restriction, this is so fucking gay i s2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Seunghyun and Kwon Jiyong was the uncrowned kings of Niliria, they had everyone wrapped around their pinkies. They had started the banning of dance, punishing everyone that was caught doing it, and the counter revolution started. There was two men that caught the emperors interest. Their all-seeing medium Taeyang called them the light of the rising sun and after a lot of spilled blood the two men was finally locked up in the basement to the mansion the two rappers currently occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the revolution must never be televised

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a reason for me to be able to watch the Fantastic Baby MV 28816272 times/day.

Jiyong was draped in Seunghyun's arms and their combined sweat, smoking a black devil as he was recovering from the rough sex that still had him shivering, several minutes after they were done. He turned to look up at Seunghyun's face.  
"So what do you think?" He asked when Seunghyun met his eyes, blowing out his smoke in Jiyong's face with a smirk.  
"About what? Your moans filling the entire mansion?" He let out a small laugh.  
"About the dancers, of course," Jiyong shot back, not in the mood for lovey dovey bickering. Seunghyun's eyes darkened slightly.  
"The blonde is very feisty. Aggressive, even. He doesn't listen to a word I'm telling him. What about the other?" Jiyong continued and elaborated the question for the blue haired male to answer.  
"He's apparently known as Seung Ri, and he seems to believe it will still be his victory." Seunghyun didn't sound too pleased when he said it. Jiyong arched one eyebrow.  
"You don't sound to pleased."  
Seunghyun scoffed.  
"He's just so /polite/!" He said, reaching to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray besides him. Jiyong let out a mix between a snort and a laugh.  
"Since when did you dislike anybody being polite?" He asked and let his black devil meet the same fate as Seunghyun's, laying down on his stomach on top of his lover.  
"Don't you think he should be a little more stuck up because he's a revolutionist?" Seunghyun asked, carding his hand through Jiyong's long bangs. Jiyong shrugged a little.  
"I'm not really too pleased with blondie's behaviour either. Why don't we change places?" He locked Seunghyun's eyes with his own and he already knew the others answer before he even opened his mouth.  
Seunghyun stayed quiet for a moment before he shrugged.  
"Sure, I bet you I can break blondie better than you anyway."  
Jiyong shot him a murderous glare and dug his nails into Seunghyun's chest.  
"I'm used to small, aggressive men," he added at that, causing Jiyong to scoff and scratch the older mans chest, hard enough to draw blood. Seunghyun's right hand instantly shot up to grab Jiyong's neck.  
"As I said. And if you don't cut that shit out I will tie you up and leave you as well. I'm not gonna treat you nice if you hurt me for simply stating what you know is true." He let go of Jiyong's neck, who gasped for air, stared at Seunghyun and then attacked his lips, kissing him roughly, pulling at his blue hair, sending them in for a second round of fucking that morning. 

Seunghyun went down to the cellar where the aggressive blonde was kept chained later that evening. His name was Daesung, Seunghyun had gathered from the other dancer. He unlocked the massive door, opening it slowly and he instantly heard chains rattle as the dancer sprung to his feet. He was wearing nothing put pants and his body was flawlessly mended and Seunghyun stroke his lower lip with his thumb, head tilted to the side as he slowly strode into the cellar, kicking the door shut behind him.  
"Good evening," he said once he stood in front of the dancer, straightening his blue suit a little. No reply came, and the blonde didn't break eye contact. After a minute of staring the dancer spat right in front of Seunghyun's feet and lashed out as long as his chains allowed him, screaming like he was possessed. Seunghyun didn't even flinch despite the blondes face being mere inches from his own.  
"That wasn't very polite of you, Daesung," he said and grabbed the tense neck, not hard but hard enough. Daesung stared at Seunghyun in what seemed to be misbelief. Maybe he was confused as to why Seunghyun knew his name? Seunghyun smirked and took a step forward, forcing the handsome blonde to back up, eventually he had the dancer pinned against the wall, his entire lower arm resting on the wall besides the blondes head, the other hand still loosely wrapped around his neck. He leaned his face in close, the dancer stiff, staring straight forward. Seunghyun brushed his thumb over the delicate Adam's apple, humming low when the dancer flinched.  
"I thought you'd put up more of a fight," he purred. Daesung didn't make any attempt to fight and Seunghyun clicked his tongue.  
"I'm almost disappointed," he said and let go of the dancer, turned around and slowly started to leave. As he expected the blonde lashed out again and Seunghyun shifted just as he was about to be tackled, grabbed a hold of the blondes wrist and easily shifted them, pushing him face first against the wall, bending his arm up on his back. This caused the blonde to speak for the first time. He hissed out curses and nearly spat out that if Seunghyun didn't let him go he would kill him. Seunghyun let out a small chuckle.  
"You're just as mouthy as Jiyong. Do you know what I do to people that talk back to me?" He asked, body pressed against the naked back of the dancer.  
"I punish them," he whispered into the blonde hair. "And you're a feisty one, trying to attack me," he added, gripping the wrist a little tighter, earning another hiss.  
"How does a whipping sound? Or maybe you prefer being spanked the way you're pushing back against me..?" Seunghyun continued, ever so little grinding against the dancers ass pushed against his crotch.  
"Fuck you," the reply came, strained and tense, as if he was more scared he'd like it than for it to actually hurt him. Seunghyun laughed softly, gripping the crotch of the dancer with his free hand.  
"You address me as Mr Choi or master, that is up to you. Call me anything else and I will add three lashes, and I'm pretty good with my whips." Daesung inhaled sharply and tried to squirm away despite the police grip of his arm, and all he got was another grind and a chuckle.  
"This is not helping you, Daesung."  
"Stop calling me by my name as if you know me!" The blonde dancer spat, his voice still strained as if he was in pain, and Seunghyun didn't really doubt it, his arm was twisted behind his back far enough for him to twitch with every breath, but he refused to make a sound because of it.  
"That's three." Seunghyun said softly, as he wondered how much Daesung would take before he bent. He let go of the dancer and backed off a couple of steps, and the blonde didn't make any attempts at attacking again, all he did was brace himself against the wall with the arm that had not been twisted behind his back, just breathing hard.  
"Have you gotten anything to eat today?" Seunghyun asked, watching the blondes back.  
"No." The reply didn't carry any special tone and Seunghyun scoffed.  
"That's six. And good. Turn around."  
The blonde didn't do as he was told and Seunghyun folded his arms over his chest.  
"That's nine." Slowly the dancer turned around, his black eyes murderous as he kept his head high.  
"Relax, kid, I'm not going to murder you. Don't be so angry."  
"You're even worse to be around than the small one," the dancer replied, his entire body tense.  
"That's twelve. Good night."  
With that, Seunghyun turned to leave, gently closing the door behind him, smiling as he locked it. This would turn out rather fun after all.


	2. the revolution is in your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daesung gets his punishment and Seungri might have a bigger influence on Jiyong than he's aware of.  
> Warning applies to dominant Seunghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful at proof reading, so if there are any mistakes please do tell me.

Jiyong understood what Seunghyun had meant the same second he entered the cellar Seungri was locked in. He was greeted with a polite "Good evening, sir," and the contrast from the blonde was extreme. He knew Seunghyun could break him but he wondered how fast. He returned his attention to the short haired dancer and walked up to where he was chained, placing a hand on his breast.  
"You follow every little order I give you, understood?" He said, digging his nails into Seungri's skin. He earned a flinch and a hitch in the other males breath and then a slightly tense "O-of course, sir."  
"Good, I prefer my pets obedient. Seunghyun does not. That's why we switched," Jiyong explained as he scratched down Seungri's chest, marking him with his nails.  
"I also like to mark my pets, so they know who they belong to. And you belong to me now." Jiyong loved hearing his own voice and he could speak forever. The dark haired dancer didn't look too happy with his statement and Jiyong chuckled darkly and grabbed the other ones jaw.  
"As long as you behave and obey me, I'll unchain you and let you live with me under clean and nice circumstances. Doesn't that sound better?" He was practically purring, his face barely an inch from Seungri's. Seungri swallowed and tried to nod.  
"Of course, sir. That would be very kind," his reply came, a little hesitant. Jiyong chuckled again, stroking his hand up over the short, soft hair.  
"Get down on your knees," he purred, face so close to the others that their lips brushed against each others when he spoke. Seungri dropped to his knees the same second Jiyong started to say the word 'knees' and Jiyong was very pleased. Seungri looked up at him from the floor and Jiyong barely motioned towards his crotch before the dancer reached up to unbuckle the belt of his too tight leather pants, taking out Jiyong's barely erected member.  
"Work me up, kitten," he groaned, stroking the dancers hair. Seungri didn't look pleased nor displeased, his face was rather emotionless and it annoyed Jiyong a little. He dug his nails into the dancers shoulder, earning another hitch of his breath and a small wrinkle between his eyebrows. Then he leaned in, grabbing a hold of Jiyong's member, darting his tongue out, licking the head in small circular motions. Jiyong grew hard fast and once he was fully erected Seungri took him in his mouth, starting to work him slow and precise. Jiyong almost got jealous at whoever the dancer had practiced with but then he realised he had the dancer now. Seungri was his. That made a smirk paint his face and he dug his nails in harder into Seungri's skin, making the dancer scrape his teeth against Jiyong's soft skin, earning a loud moan from the man. Jiyong was probably too much of a pain slut for his own good - something Seunghyun used to his advantage too often. Seungri noticed Jiyong's instant reaction and tested him by repeating the process of scraping his teeth against his cock, harder this time. At that he earned another loud moan from Jiyong's filthy lips and the hand that wasn't scratching him moved to grip onto his hair as good as possible as Jiyong's breathing grew heavier the more Seungri worked his cock.  
Once he came the dancer obediently swallowed it all without even being suggested to do it and Jiyong found that he really liked this obedient little whore of a dancer. Seungri didn't get up until Jiyong told him to and as he was standing up again Jiyong pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked Seungri from his restrains.  
"Thank you, sir," Seungri's voice was as soft as his lips as he rubbed his wrists a little, looking shyly at Jiyong.  
"I'm gonna let you take a bath and get you some clean clothes and some food, I bet you're starving. I can't have my little kitten go dirty and hungry," Jiyong purred and stroked Seungri's cheek.  
"Oh, and just a little warning - there are guards placed throughout the mansion and the garden, and I carry a knife at all times so don't try to pull anything stupid or I can guarantee you that you'll be dead within a couple of minutes," he said with a sweet smile, causing the dancer to laugh nervously.  
"Of course not, sir. I'm very thankful that you're letting me live, even more so giving me the opportunity to do so with you.." He reached forward and pressed a kiss to Jiyong's cheek before he pulled back. The action cause Jiyong to blush and then he turned around fast and angrily.  
"Don't ever touch me without permission," he spat as he started to stalk towards the door.  
"Come on now, don't be slow or I might change my mind."  
Seungri just smiled against the floor and followed the bitter man. 

In another part of the mansion Seunghyun had just entered the cellar where Daesung was shackled to the wall. This evening he was wearing a pair of slim fitting black jeans and a black polo shirt to which he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Tied to his belt was a black bullwhip, and in his right hand he was holding a crop. The smirk on his lips was as sadistic as ever and if Jiyong had seen him he would've begged him to fuck him against the wall. Fortunately he wasn't there and Seunghyun's focus laid with the blonde dancer. The blonde dancer who had earned himself twelve lashes for being stuck up. Seunghyun could barely wait to start, but he kept his calm attitude, slowly strolling up to the dancer.  
"Don't I get a greeting for taking my time coming here? I even brought you something to eat," he said and got an nutrition bar from his back pocket, offering it to the dancer who took it hesitantly, as if Seunghyun was going to rip his arm off.  
"Thank you," he responded, just as hesitantly.  
"Since you still don't address me as I told you I'll add three, but since you were polite and haven't tried to attack me yet I'll withdraw two. You're learning." Seunghyun's voice didn't carry any special tone as he spoke but he still had that devilish smirk painting his face and his eyes were sparkling. He backed half of a step and watched Daesung without another word. Daesung stared back for a while before he turned his attention to the energy bar he was provided with. Seunghyun watched him eat without a word. When he was done he still didn't say a word and Daesung seemed thrown off balance. He shifted nervously and Seunghyun raised his crop ever so slightly if the dancer decided to go to attack. He didn't and Seunghyun kept watching him in silence until the dancer broke it.  
"Aren't you going to hit me?"  
"That's six-" he didn't get to finish the sentence before the dancer cut him off.  
"Mr Choi."  
Seunghyun stared at the dancer for a couple of seconds, his mouth hanging open, before he composed himself, closing it and straightening up.  
"That's sixteen," he said again, his eyes dark. "You can't outwit me. Turn your back and brace yourself against the wall." His voice was poisonous as he started to untie the bullwhip from his belt, trying the crop to it instead. Daesung did as he was told, because in all honesty sixteen lashes with a bullwhip sounded pretty rough even for him - and Mr Choi looked strong as his lower arms flexed when he untied the whip. Seunghyun tested the whip in the air with a loud crack and the dancer flinched.  
"How hard I go is entirely up to you. The more sound you make the softer I will hit. And I want you to count out loud for me, otherwise I might _forget_ how many times I've hit you. Is everything clear?"  
Daesung tried to relax and nodded.  
"Yes, mr Choi."  
"Good boy."  
The first lash crossed Daesung's entire back hard enough to break the skin and he hissed, clenched his jaw and hung his head as he said "One" with a voice that was clear and strong. Seunghyun didn't go easier because he saw the man was in obvious pain - the rules had been clear from the beginning.  
The second lash fell over his lower back equally as hard, the skin tearing at the impact from the tightly tied leather. Daesung's voice was a little more choked this time as he called out "two", and Seunghyun smirked. Two lashes in and he was already breaking. Seunghyun would have him scream before he had reached ten.


	3. the revolution is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong misses his lovers and Seunghyun completes Daesung's punishment.

Jiyong had let Seungri use the big bathroom with the jacuzzi, because he was feeling generous after the good head he'd gotten. It had been quite a while since someone gave him that good head. Seunghyun would never get on his knees for anyone even if it was to save his life and Taeyang was far too pure for him to ever even suggest it. Chaerin would give him head if he gave her head first and that was the last time he had gotten head and god knows when the last time he saw Chaerin was. She was too busy conquering land to have sex with Jiyong. He shrugged and looked at the outfit he had picked out for the dancer. He had settled for a pair of red leather pants, a black button up shirt and a black dress jacket. It would flatter the dancers body. He gave the clothes to the guard he had placed outside the bathroom and then he left to see his precious medium. He reached the room Taeyang sat in when he was working and he didn't even need to knock before the door was opened by one of Taeyang's guards.  
"Welcome, Jiyong," Taeyang's voice came softly as Jiyong entered the room. He was sitting tailor style on a small mat with his back towards Jiyong, writing on something. Jiyong smiled and then turned to the guards.  
"I want everyone out," he demanded and they all bowed before they left. Taeyang didn't move though and Jiyong say down on a large cushion, not wanting to bother the medium. When he was done he stood up and turned to Jiyong with a small smile painting his face and Jiyong stood up as well, crossing the room to pull the shorter man into his arms.  
"My Youngbae," he whispered into the mediums hair. Youngbae was Taeyang's birth name, but as a medium he went under Taeyang and Jiyong found it adorable, but he could never make himself use the name when it was just the two of them. Taeyang was his medium, Youngbae was his lover. He placed a series of soft kisses to Youngbae's shoulder and up his neck.  
"Missed you," he whispered, earning a soft chuckle.  
"I know you didn't," Youngbae replied. Jiyong sighed heavily but smiled and pulled back to capture the shorter ones lips in a kiss.  
"Shut up," he said between kisses, realising now he always misses Youngbae when he's not close. Youngbae is the only one capable of bringing out this soft side in Jiyong and Youngbae is the only one Jiyong wants to be able to do so. Normally he hates showing himself weak but with Youngbae it is okay to be weak because Youngbae already knows everything about him. Youngbae is the only person that has seen Jiyong cry from mental and not physical pain. Youngbae is the only person Jiyong have made love to. Jiyong loves Youngbae too much for his own good but he would never want it to stop. He captures his soft lips in another kiss, not breaking it this time. He pulls Youngbae with him and drops down on the cushion again, having Youngbae on top of him.  
"You're wrong, I always miss you," he then says softly, looking into Youngbae's eyes. The medium smiles.  
"I know," he says just as softly. "I've missed you too," he continues.  
"There is always place for you in our bed, you know. Seunghyun misses you too."  
"Seunghyun doesn't feel the way you do about me," Youngbae reminded him. Jiyong chuckled.  
"I know, nobody can ever feel the way about somebody the way I feel about you," Jiyong chuckled and pressed a kiss to Youngbae's forehead.  
"But he loves you nonetheless." Jiyong flipped them over, pinning Youngbae's small, tattooed body down with his own body.  
"Do you love me, Dong Youngbae?" Jiyong whispered, he face half an inch from Youngbae's.  
"I love you, Kwon Jiyong," Youngbae whispered back and for a second Jiyong could see the innocent boy he had been before he became Taeyang. Jiyong missed that boy sometimes.  
"I love you, Dong Youngbae," Jiyong replied as he pressed a new kiss to the mediums lips, his hands stroking his chest. Youngbae pressed up against the touch and Jiyong gave in to his feelings and needs. He could never even dream of a world where he wouldn't give in to Youngbae at any second.  
Soon enough Jiyong had his lover breathing hard underneath him. Youngbae had a god given voice but he would never waste it on something as simple as sex. That's why Jiyong sighed happily as he moaned and and wrapped his legs around Jiyong's waist when he was finally entered. Once again Jiyong was almost jealous of himself as he studied Youngbae's face as they made love. He would never share Youngbae with anyone. Some things was just too private to share. He barely let Seunghyun touch his Youngbae, but as with everything he didn't have anything to say when it came to Seunghyun. But Youngbae was his. Or maybe he was Youngbae's. He would never be quite sure, but it didn't matter as long as he could touch him like this, trace the delicate skin with his lips, taste the sweat forming on the flawlessly mended body as he repeatedly pushed in in a slow but steady pace. It didn't matter at all as long as it was Jiyong's name that spilled from Youngbae's lips as he came with a snap of his hips, his hands clutching the fabric and his eyes shut tightly. Jiyong wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. Not that he had to, but even so. He finishes up moments after Youngbae, hiding against his neck as he does. Then they don't move or speak for another ten minutes before Youngbae has to go back to being Taeyang and Jiyong has to train his kitten. 

Seunghyun landed the whip a third time across Daesung's back and this time a whine escaped the dancers lips and he had to swallow before he could say "three," and Seunghyun would probably have felt bad for him if it wasn't for how he had acted the previous day. Bad behaviour had to be punished, just as good behaviour had to be rewarded. He felt no remorse in thinking that way. It wasn't even about sex, it was simply the way of life. Of course he loved to play if rough in bed too, especially with Jiyong who was amazing at taking pain. He smirked just at the thought of whipping the smaller rapper as he landed the fourth lash, slightly harder than before, watching the blood surface and run down across the delicate back.  
"Four," Daesung nearly sobbed. Seunghyun replied by striking the whip fast twice and finally the dancer let out a yelp of pain and his legs were shivering.  
"Five and six," he stuttered out, bracing himself against the wall so he wouldn't fall. Seunghyun let the next lash fall a little softer than the previous ones, sticking to his words.  
"Seven," the dancers voice came with a hitch, as if he was crying. He probably was, Seunghyun didn't really care. He continued the punishment of the dancer, and as he had predicted, the dance was making obviously pained noises, but he wasn't doing it loud enough for Seunghyun's liking so he didn't let his whip fall any softer, and by the last lash he let his whip fall harder than the previous ones, sending the dancer down to his knees, his entire body shivering.  
"S-sixte-en."  
Seunghyun smiled at the dancers back, rolled up his whip and walked up to him, placing his cold hand on his hot, sweaty neck. The blonde male flinched but didn't move more than that.  
"I'm going to let you come down alone for a few minutes, okay?" Seunghyun's voice was soft and the dancer nodded ever so slightly, a barely audible "yes, master," leaving his lips and Seunghyun withdrew, leaving the dancer alone as he went to Jiyong's closet and took a pair of white sweatpants from him. He then personally went to get a large glass of water and a sandwich. He liked being personal with his subs. Then as he was heading back he placed it all outside his private bathroom, walked in and started to fill up the bathtub and then walked back down to the cellar. Daesung was still on his knees facing the wall, the only difference from when Seunghyun left was that his breathing had calmed down a bit.  
"I'm going to unlock your shackles and then I have prepared a bath for you. I will clean up your back."  
Daesung whispered out another weak "yes master," but didn't move. Seunghyun reached down to grab Daesung's left wrist, earning another flinch, but then the dancer was still again, staring at the floor, almost apathetic.  
"Are you okay, Daesung?" Seunghyun asked as he unlocked the shackle, moving onto the right one. Daesung replied with yet another "yes, master," and Seunghyun sighed, unlocking the other shackle as well.  
"Stand up," he commanded and took a hold of Daesung's arm to help him, knowing perfectly well how weak a whipping like this could leave you. The dancer was trembling as he stood up, his knees threatening to give out again, but Seunghyun was strong and he kept the dancer on his feet, leading him through the mansion to his bathroom where he sat him down on the beautiful carved chair. He turned off the tap and then went to get the tray with the sandwich and the water and Jiyong's pants. He stuck the tray in front of Daesung's face, who was still looking like he had seen things he couldn't dream about. Seunghyun was slightly annoyed with this fact and snapped, saying Daesung's name, harsh and loud. At that Daesung seemed to come down and snapped out of his state, locking eyes with Seunghyun.  
"Thank you, Mr Choi," he said, his voice not as bleak anymore and Seunghyun realised he had probably entered sub-space and lingered there. He smiled softly.  
"You deserve it," he replied as he watched Daesung take the sandwich and bite into it, like a starving animal. He was probably as well.  
"I'm gonna clean up your back," Seunghyun said once Daesung was done. The dancer nodded a little and picked with his fingers laying in his lap. He looked nervous and Seunghyun chuckled.  
"Turn around then," he said firmly and looked down at the dancer who swallowed and shifted to bare his wounded back to Seunghyun. He was really proud of him.


	4. Let's talk about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun has the feels and Seungri is scared of Jiyong's insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sir taking so long !! A Boy came in between and I'm writing a LOT of one shots~ but hey, here's finally chapter four! I promise I'm gonna make them longer and more interesting as soon as their bonding time is over. Aka soon. This is just boring.

As Seunghyun cleaned Daesung's back he thought a lot of things. For the first time he had found a sub that didn't do exactly as he was told, and that alone excited him. Jiyong was simply bratty, loud and had daddy issues and he could never hurt Taeyang. His other subs had left him or he had gotten bored of them. He couldn't exactly call the girls his subs either, because they dominated him as much as he dominated them.   
Once he was done with Daesung's back he stroked his shoulder, up his neck.   
"You did well," he said. "Now get in the bath and I'll make sure a proper meal is prepared for you," he said and Daesung turned around again and stood up, letting his pants drop. He wasn't wearing any underwear and Seunghyun's dick twitched a little. He liked his subs dirty. Jiyong never wore underwear.   
Daesung's blonde hair was a mess and Seunghyun reached up to grab it, not hard but rather affectionate. Daesung locked his eyes and Seunghyun felt somehow intimidated by how strong his gaze was even after being demolished. He would never back down though, and after staring at each other for a good minutes Daesung looked away and turned to get into the bath. Seunghyun watched him, admiring his beautiful body. Maybe it was a dumb thing to ban dance, considering how well mended the dancers bodies were. He shook his head and left to find one of their chefs, telling him he wanted a proper meal ready as soon as possible before returning back to the dancer, sitting down on the chair in the bathroom.   
"You're one of the first people I allow in here," he said as he watched Daesung lay in the tub with water up to his chin. His back must've killed him but he didn't make a noise and Seunghyun was impressed, to say the least.   
"Oh?" Daesung's eyes opened and he looked at Seunghyun. "How come, mr Choi?" He added and Seunghyun smiled a small smile.   
"Good boy," he said with a tiny trace of mockery to his tone. "It was the closest bathroom from where we came up from the cellar and you didn't look like you wanted to walk that much," he continued. "And Jiyong is too much of a bitch, he would probably break something just for the fucks." He didn't mention that the dancer made a strong impression on him and that he felt strangely calm in his presence. He also didn't mention that this was the only place that was far away enough for him to let go of his facade and cry. He would never show emotions like that in front of anyone except maybe Taeyang, because it was futile to try and keep anything from him. He had tried. Where Jiyong worshipped the medium, Seunghyun respected him and where Jiyong was fucked in love, Seunghyun appreciated him. They where truly lucky to have Taeyang.   
Then Daesung pulled a wet hand through his hair, slicking it back as he smiled softly for the first time and all of Seunghyun's thoughts stopped and all he could see was that tiny smile, as if it was shown on a wide screen in front of his eyes.   
"You look happy, mr Choi. What are you thinking of?"   
Seunghyun blinked once. Twice.   
"Nothing," he said a little absentminded, forcing himself to look away from the dancer. He wanted to say something to break the silence but he had no idea what to say. It made him extremely flustered to be speechless for what he thought was the first time in his life. He always had a comeback, but now his brain stood still. He closed his eyes and leant back on the chair, leaning his head against the wall.   
"Just take your time and you'll get food after. I might consider not locking you up as well, but that depends." Seunghyun's voice was a little distant and Daesung didn't pay any close attention either.   
"Yes, Mr Choi."

Jiyong placed a single knock on the door and when he entered he was greeted by a naked Seungri who instantly blushed and covered up his crotch.   
"Don't hide," Jiyong said with a demanding voice and Seungri's hand dropped to his side. Jiyong liked his lips and he was sure he could see a tiny twitch in the younger ones cock and that made him smirk.   
He walked up to the dark haired dancer and stroked his tense neck, leaning in so close his entire body was pressed against the others.   
"Why are you so tense?" He purred. "Relax, kitten."   
Seungri took a deep breath and did as he was told.   
"Better?" The slightly shorter male asked, his face once again so close to Seungri's that he was almost touching him. Jiyong had zero understanding for personal space.   
He pressed even closer, forcing Seungri to take a step backwards and Jiyong chuckled a little. He loved playing with his pets.   
"I'm gonna get you a collar," he mumbled against Seungri's neck, nibbling it a little. "Would you like that?"  
Seungri swallowed and nodded. He wouldn't exactly like it, but he dared not say anything against Jiyong's will. He seemed a tiny bit crazy and Seungri certainly didn't want to disturb that insane part. God knows what he was actually capable of.   
"Yes, master," he breathed back.   
"C-collar me..." He added and closed his eyes, his instincts telling him to place his hands on Jiyong's hips, but his mind remembered his masters words from earlier. He did feel a strange attraction towards the shorter man with the dark aura.   
Jiyong seemed to notice this and smirked as he brushed his nose against Seungri's cheek.   
"You want me, don't you?" He whispered, his voice having dropped all of the sudden, ringing deep in Seungri's ears.   
Seungri swallowed again and wasn't sure what to reply before he felt Jiyong's petite hand brush his crotch, gripping his member. His breath hitched and he swallowed back a small moan. Jiyong dug the nails of his free hand into Seungri's hip.   
"Don't hold back your sounds," he threatened with a soft, yet poisonous voice, and Seungri did as he was told.   
Seunghyun had just been intimidating and dominant and he worried how Daesung was doing. The slightly older dancer could be extremely stubborn and Seunghyun seemed like the kind of person that wanted 100% control without even touching you. He was like TNT and the one at his feet was the fire and if you got to big the fuse would catch fire and there was no returning.   
Jiyong was also intimidating, but in the way that he would probably rip out your tongue if you said something wrong. If Seunghyun was TNT, Jiyong felt like a ticking bomb and Seungri was there to dismantle him and one small mistake would make him explode.   
Seungri did not want him to explode, so he moaned again as he got harder at Jiyong's nimble fingers working between his legs. He was good at what he was doing, the dancer quickly noticed. He knew exactly how to squeeze to make the dancer gasp in pleasure and it went up for him that Jiyong was also a sub. Probably Seunghyun's. Definitely Seunghyun's. This changed everything. If Seungri could only make him fall for him in some way.   
He moaned Jiyong's name as he lift his hands to grab onto his jacket.  
"Please fuck me," he groaned and squirmed closer to Jiyong, earning a death glare and then a smirk.   
"I'm yours," he added and from them it took Jiyong approximately 1.4 seconds to flip Seungri around and pin him against the wall.   
"Beg for me, kitten," he purred in Seungri's ear as he pressed close to his back.   
"I want to hear your voice."


End file.
